Broken Bottles
by Redmaui
Summary: Hermione thought she was safe at Number 12. She thought no one in the Order would hurt her. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Really I don't!

A/N: I revised this story. Made it a bit longer. It's not a time-turner fic.

"_-cause him to snap like this"_

"_Dumbledore's been working him overtime. Maybe that's what causes this"_

"_That's no reason to attack Hermione"_

"_What do we do with him now?"_

"_Hex him into oblivion"_

"_MOLLY"_

Their voices floated in and out of Hermione Granger's ears. Pain rippled through her body. She struggled to open her eyes but failed.

One hour earlier

Severus Snape strolled into the quiet kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. He had a meeting with Dumbledore concerning a potion he was asked to make. The Dark Lord wanted an orally taken potion that was tasteless, odorless, colorless, and very deadly He spent two days working gingerly on his task. He was successful. Lightly touching his robe pocket, a small sample laid quiet in a vial.

Despite his success, he was a right foul mood tonight. Glancing at his watch, he had twenty minutes to ago. Curling his lip, he hated this place and the master of the household; Sirius Black. 'Where is that lazy git?' he thought.

Pacing around the large room, he counted the minutes down till his meeting. Suddenly, the kitchen door flew open; knocking Snape to the ground. A body pressed painfully into his back.

"Ooff" a girl's voice echoed through the room.

Scrambling off the ground, Severus threw whoever was on his back to kitchen floor. Straightening his black robes, he twisted his body around to face the clumsy idiot. His eyes met a brown bushy-haired mess.

"Granger" Snape said through clenched teeth

"Professor. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here." Hermione climbed off the floor, rubbing her sore knees.

"Well, maybe it hasn't occurred to you but this house is covered with people. You might want to watch where you headed"

"I'm sorry again, _sir_" brushing dust off her shirt.

Severus blew air sharply out of his nose; glaring at her. "I'm sick of …" he stopped talking abruptly. Hermione watched him clutch his right robe pocket. Snape felt moisture on his pocket. Two days of work was now seeping into his seams of his robes. Ripping into his robe pocket, small shards of glass cut into his skin. Withdrawing his hand, Snape brought his hand up to his face. Slivers of glass mixed with droplets of liquid clung to his fingers.

"Professor? Is something the matter?" Hermione asked stepping closer to him, staring at his hand.

Reaching into his other pocket, he withdrew his wand. Casting a cleaning spell on his dirty hand, he then pointed his wand at Hermione. Anger flashed across his face. Hermione eyes widened.

"Professor? Wha..t are you doing d..doing?" Hermione fell over her words.

"Do you realize what you have done, Mudblood?" he saw Hermione flinch at his choice of words. "You ruined two days of work"

"Sir, I'm very sorry. Please, professor, lower your wand" she pleaded, inching her way to the door. Feeling around her clothes, she realized she forgot her wand upstairs.

The rage that was bubbling in his veins busted forth. Spreading several spells on the room, the kitchen slammed shut and the room became noticeably colder. Throwing his body forward, Serevus reached out and gripped Hermione upper right arm

"Stop this" Hermione cried, wiggling in his grasp. Snape squeezed harder making the young witch squeal loudly. "Please, let me go. I'm sorry that broke your vial."

"You're not sorry enough. I'll make you sorry" He hissed at her. Pocketing his wand quickly, Severus grabbed Hermione another arm and hoisting the tiny witch in the air. Snape draw back his hand and slapped her against the cheek.

"PLEASE STOP" Hermione screamed. Guiding the kicking witch over to the oak kitchen table, Snape rammed her face into the hard wood. Dizziness filled her head. Tears were streaming down her face, collected on the wood surface. Severus pressed his body against her back, trying to keep her struggling to a minimum.

"Please" her pleas were muffled by the table. "Let me go"

"For six years, I have in endured your know it all attitude. You, Potter, and Weasley receive no punishment for your reckless actions. It ends tonight. You will be punished." Winding his hand into her fizzy curls, Snape snapped her head back.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione wept, as her head was forceful pulled back more.

"I already explain that to you, Miss. Granger"

"Moony, why is this door locked? We never lock it." Hermione heard Sirius voice through the kitchen door. She struggled against Snape's body.

Suddenly the door broke swung open, Sirius Black and his old school friend, Remus Lupin ambled into kitchen. Sirius stopped short on the sight that before him.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Sirius hands clutched into fists.

Snape froze at the voice, allowing Hermione to wiggled free of him. The tears were still flowing as she sprinted away from the table. Remus reached out tucked Hermione behind his back.

"I asked you a question, Snape" Sirius spat, as he removed his wand from his pocket and pointed at the greasy-haired wizard.

Snape turned slowly to the pair, straightening his rumbled robes. "Teaching Miss. Granger a lesson."

At this remark, Remus followed Sirius's lead and withdrew his wand. "What did Hermione do to receive this _lesson?_" Remus asked, feeling the young witch grasp his faded brown jacket. Hermione began to feel very light-headed and weak-kneed.

"She broke a potion bottle" Snape saidm glaring at Sirius.

"How dare you touch her with your greasy hands?" Sirius yelled, in disgust.

Hermione's knees finally gave way as she crumbled to the floor. Remus caught her head before it smashed into the hard floor. At the same time, Sirius cast a charm towards Snape that render him immobile and silent.

"Is she okay, Remus?" Sirius turned and crunched down beside his friend. Sirius reached out and smoothed some of Hermione's hair away from her closed eyes.

"Yes, she will." Lupin breathed.

"That bruise is right nasty" Sirius gingerly touched the red and purple mark on Hermione face.

"We need to wake Arthur and Molly" They nodded in agreement.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Molly was red faced and pacing uncontrollably in the kitchen. Arthur, her husband came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, seizing her pacing.

"Dumbledore told us we could trust him" Her eyes were starting to glisten with tears. "Now this" She gestured to still unconscious Hermione.

"Molly, my sweetheart, we will get to the bottom of this." Another Weasley had entered the kitchen, confused with all the commotion.

"Bill, would you be a dear and carry Hermione into the sitting room, please" The oldest Weasley shook his head, while gathering the tiny bundle that was Hermione into his arms.

"What happened?" he asked, half-way through the door.

"Come back in and we'll discuss it" Bill disappeared into the other room.

"Remus, what do we do?" A single tear had finally fallen down the red head's cheek.

Remus glanced at Sirius, who was still fuming around Snape. "We let him explain" Pointed his wand at the greasy hair man, the bind was lifted.

The potions master stretched his limbs and smoothed down his black robes.

"Start explaining, Snivllius" Sirius growled, still clutching his wand.

"For being the brightest witch of her age, Miss. Granger is very childish. She flew in here, uncontrollably and smashed a potion that I have been working on for two days. So, I decided to teach her a lesson."

"By slapping her and forcing her against a table" Sirius yelled, his knuckles on his wand hand were white.

"I taught her how the real world is. Tough. I'm sick of children being coddled.."

"It was an accident" A small voice hissed from the doorway.

All eyes turned to brown-hair girl with the bruised cheek. Bill was standing behind her.

"Hmpf." Digging into his robe pockets, he produced a small jar. Placing it on the table, he turned towards Hermione. "Healing ointment for your cheek" And with that he apparated.

"It was accident" Hermione whispered into the empty space.

Molly rushed to the girl's side and pressed Hermione's head into her shoulder. "We know dear"

Sirius approached the two women. "We will go to Dumbledore and tell him the situation. Snape will not be allowed back here" he said with distain.

"NO" Hermione cried. "We need him in the Order. He's our link" She broke free from Molly's comforting grip. "Sure he's evil, cruel, and a sadist. But we need him."

All the adults looked around at each other.

"Hermione, are you sure about this?" Sirius reached out and stocked her left cheek.

"Don't go to Dumbledore. He's under a lot of pressure..'

"Don't defend him, Hermione" Sirius roared.

"I'm not. We all are under a lot of pressure. Any one of us could snap. I just to want this forget that it happened."

They all shook their heads in agreement. Molly hugged the girl one last time before heading to bed. The other Weasley's had followed.

Hermione slowly released the breath she was holding. Walking slowly towards the door, she heard Sirius speak.

"I can't stand the fact that his greasy hands were on you."

"Leave it go, Sirius. It's over and done with." Hermione said softly. She gave a small smile and left the room.

"I don't like the fact that she just back down. I don't like it." Sirius growled.

Remus held up a hand. "He is under a lot of pressure." Sirius hissed and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: EVIL SNAPE!!

"Severus, May I see you for a moment?" Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the Snape's fireplace. Circling a chair, the older wizard settled into a chair across from Severus's desk; which the potions teacher perched behind.

"Make it quick, Albus" Serveus snapped.

"I want to discuss what happened a couple days ago between Miss. Granger and yourself" Albus removed his glass, gently cleaning them, waiting for a reply.

"Old man, there is nothing to discuss" Snape smirked.

"Molly Weasley claims that you lost your temper with a certain witch."

"If you are referring to Miss. Granger, I did not lose my temper"

"Then, by Merlin, what happened?' Professor Dumbledore replaced his glasses on his nose.

"With all respect Headmaster, Please leave my classroom" Snape stood abruptly and stormed into his private library.

Hghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghgh

"Are you heading off to bed, 'Mione?" Remus asked, collected her tea cup.

"Most likely. I been drained these couple of days" Hermione assemble her papers together. "Good night, Remus" She leaned over his chair and gently kissed his cheek. Pulling back her lips, she felt his fingers grazing her chin. Her eyes locked with his, in confusion.

"What?" she softly breathed.

"I keep forgetting how beautiful you are" Remus answered, tracing her lips with his fingers.

"Remus?" Hermione questioned.

"Forget what I said. I'm just babbling. Full moon close and all" Lupin ducked his head and stared at his lap.

"Okay. Well, I'm off the bed" Hermione smiled and disappeared out the door.

Halfway up to the third floor, Hermione's body collided with a hard body.

"Ompff"

"Careful there, brown eyes" Sirius grasped her shoulders, steadying her.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot" Smoothing back her wild curls. "I'm so clumsy this week. I think I'm channeling the essence of Tonks" Hermione giggled.

Sirius smiled. "I should hope not. We won't survive. Are you heading to bed?" he dropped his arms to his sides.

"Yes, I was." Hermione stared into his handsome face. Years of Azkaban could never rob him of the sparkle in his eyes. His face was clean shaven except a tiny patch of hair on the bottom of his chin. Hermione studied him for a moment. Remus liked his mustaches while Sirius liked his goatees and beards. She smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Miss. Granger? How I said something funny?"

She quickly dropped the smile. "No, sir"

"Sir? You're not in school, Hermione"

Hermione scowled at him "You called me Miss. Granger"

Padfoot smiled and closed the gap between them. "Yes. I did" He extended his hand to cup her cheek. "Do have any idea how pretty you are?"

Hermione blushed. "You are the second person to tell me that tonight"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Moony?"

Her face flushed.

"He's a smart man. Well, I will bid you goodnight then" Leaning in, he kissed her nose then her cheek.

"Goodnight, Sirius" She made her way to her room. What has gotten into the two of them? She enjoyed the attention; it was just odd. Throwing open her door, Hermione hurried inside. Closing the door behind her, she threw her things on her bed. Hermione sighed and fell face first on her bed. She was exhausted. A shadowy figure emerged from the corner of the room. He whispered a quiet locking and silencing spell.

"Good evening, Miss. Granger"

Her head shot up when she heard the silky voice. Rolling off the bed, she stood before her potions teacher.

"Professor?" Hermione tried to stop the nervousness in her voice. She reached behind her and blindly searched for her wand. Grasping the small handle, Hermione slid it out from under her books.

"Rumor has it, that you turned me in for my actions the other night." Snape spoke softly.

Hermione began to shake her head. She silently cursed Mrs. Weasley. "N..No..I"

He was much quicker that she thought. In one stride, his body was flushed against hers. Snape knocked her wand out of her hand.

"It was YOU" His anger showed in his pale face. "I warned you not to cross me, Miss. Granger. There is no help for you"

Hermione ducked over his arms but was easily caught in his iron grasp. He managed to wrestle her to the floor.

"Get off of me" Hermione screeched and clawed at his face. Snape grasped her hands over her head. Hermione breathing became ragged. "Please, stop this" Serveus dropped his head down to her ear and lick it gently. She shivered and wiggled her body under his. Raising his wand, he silenced her.

"Does this excite you, Mudblood?" He breathed into her ear. He gently nipped at her soft lope.

Hermione whimpered. Where were Remus and Sirius?

"Are you a virgin, Miss. Granger?" Tears stared welled in the corner of her eyes. "I take that as a yes"

Snape moved his hand under her shirt. He closed his eyes and relished the soft warm skin. "No one has touched this china skin?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm surprised that Black hasn't made a move on you yet." Hermione eyes widened. "Oh yes Hermione, Black was notorious for bedding virgins. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought about bedding you or Miss.Weasley or perhaps both of you girls at the same time"

The tears escaped her eyes. Sirius would never do that. Maybe in his younger days, not now.

Snape lifted the spell allowing her to speak.

"Sing your song, my bird?" Snape cooed as he touched her lacy bra.

"Please don't do this. You will be kick out of the order for this. Dumbledore will lose all respect for you."

"Then I go back to the Dark Lord and spill my secrets. And the Order will be destroyed. It will be entirely your fault."

Hermione struggled. "Why is it my fault?"

"All you have to do let invade your shores. If you don't comply, everyone you love will die."

"The Order will win against your precious Lord" Hermione spat. "I won't let you touch me."

"Maybe I'll start by killing you parents first. And then, move my way to the Weasleys."

Tears began to fall again down Hermione face. "You're evil. Evil."


	4. Chapter 4

_Tears began to fall again down Hermione face. "You're evil. Evil."_

"Hermione?" a voice called through her closed door. Hermione eyes widened. Snape's face, however, remained unmoved. Quickly grabbing Hermione by the arm, Snape hulled himself and the trembling girl to a standing position. Snape shoved Hermione to the door. Snape unwarded the door.

"I would mind my tongue if I were you, Miss. Granger." Snape hissed in her ear while pressing the tip of his wand into her ribs.

"Hermione, are you okay?" the werewolf asked again.

Hermione silenced a yelp as her potions master grabbed the back of her neck. "Yes, Yes Remus. I'm fine." She finally answered.

"Dinner is going to ready. Would you like to eat with Sirius and me?"

Snape dug his wand deeper into her ribs. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Your answer is no" he hissed again.

"No, that's okay R.. Remus. I'm quite tired."

"Are you sick, 'Mione? You don't sound alright" Remus asked.

"I'm just tired. I'm going to bed. _Alone_" Hermione answered, slowly.

"Sleep well, Hermione" A tear escaped her eyes as she heard Remus footsteps precede down the hall.

The grip on the neck hardened. Hermione leaned forward and pressed her forehead into the door. Snape was still and silent. She knew he was thinking. She could feel his heartbeat through his hand. "We are going to take a trip downstairs. I think I want an audience to witness your deflowering"

"What? You're crazy. You touch me in front of them; they will kill you. Hex you into a thousand pieces" Hermione shrieked.

"Don't be so sure, my little kitten. I was not a Death Eater for show. I know how play with fire."

He flicked his wand and the open popped open. Hermione had to throw her head back from getting hit. "Move" The potions master ordered.

The Professor maneuvered her through down the endless stairs and hallways. They approached the kitchen. His grip on her neck still had not receded, but he was now pressing his wand into the middle of her back. "My kitten, are you ready?"

Hermione whimpered.

Entering the kitchen, she noticed both Remus and Sirius were quick to draw their wands.

"Lower your wands, Gentleman." Snape moved his black wand to Hermione throat. He then, entangled his hand in the brown curls; pulling back hard. A painfully moan escaped Hermione's lips.

Sirius was the first to move forward. His eyes were wild as he clutched his wand. "_Get the fuck away from her"_ he growled.

"You are in no position to make threats, Black" Snape sneered. "Lower your wand or Miss. Granger will suffer"

Remus moved forward as well. "Severus, what is going on? Have you gone mental? Let Hermione go. She has done nothing wrong"

"Yes, I am mental" He finally admitted it. "Working for the Dark Lord will do that to you. Now, I won't repeat myself. Lower your wands"

Nobody moved. Snape sneered and pulled harder on Hermione's hair. She yelped loudly. "Please stop. You're hurting me" she pleaded.

Remus reluctantly lowered his wand. His anger was boiling in his blood. He looked at his best friend who refused to budge.

"Padfoot" he whispered. "Sheath you wand for Hermione's sake"

Snape smirked at the fallen dog as Sirius placed his wand back in his pocket. Sirius hated the fact the he was bowing to the whims of a Death Eater. But, he didn't want to cause Hermione any more pain. Over the months, he grown attached to her.

"Both of you made the correct choice." Dragging his wand over Hermione pale skin of her throat, Snape studied the faces of other men. Which one would do his dirty work?

TBC…

**AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I would like to ask about possible idea for the next chapters. I'm open to idea. I am moving this story to the dark side. hehehe**


	5. AN

Sorry, guys that I haven't updated

Sorry, guys that I haven't updated. I'm having a bit of writers block. Any help would be nice. Anything. HELPPPP


	6. Chapter 5

Snape smirked at the fallen dog as Sirius placed his wand back in his pocket

_Snape smirked at the fallen dog as Sirius placed his wand back in his pocket. Sirius hated the fact the he was bowing to the whims of a Death Eater. But, he didn't want to cause Hermione any more pain. Over the months, he grown attached to her._

"_Both of you made the correct choice." Dragging his wand over Hermione pale skin of her throat, Snape studied the faces of other men. Which one would do his dirty work?_

Now:

"I want your wands. NOW" Snape growled.

"Severus, let's discuss this. What has Miss. Granger done? What is it that you want?" Remus breathed steadily.

"There is nothing to discuss. Hand over your wand, Lupin. And tell your flea-bitten friend to do the same." The Death Eater tightened his grip on the now squirming Hermione.

"FLEA-BITTEN! How dare you, Snivllius. I may be flea-bitten, but at least I don't get my jollies from raping school girls."

"Who said I would be raping Miss. Granger?" Snape raised an eyebrow. He dragged his wand over Hermione's lips. Hermione gulped and shivered. "Miss.Granger?"

"Y..Yes" a tiny voice broke over her tongue.

"Choose"

"I..I don't understand"

Snape's anger boiled. He forcibly grabbed her hair and shoved the tiny witch to her knees, which collided painfully against the hard wood floor.

"You will choose which _Marauder _to fuck you" Hermione shuttered at his harsh words. "If you do not choose, I will choose for you"

"Why…Why" Hermione tried stopped the tears that began to fall.

"Your pain and their anguish will bring me sweet pleasure, my dear little witch.

A single tear escaped her right eyes. '_This is not happening. I can't choose. I want to stay a virgin till I'm married. I can't look at Remus and Sirius. Who will I choose? Remus was my former teacher. He's kind-hearted, quiet and never lost his temper. Sirius, on the other hand, was Harry's god father, bold, and very quick-tempered. I can't choose." _She heard a wand clatter to the floor. It rolled and stopped by her knee. Hermione recognized it as Lupins'. Slowly reaching out her fingers, her nails touch the thin piece of wood. But, her Potions teacher was quicker. In a flash, he collected the wand and tucked into his robes.

"Lupin, you were always the smart one. It's a shame that Black does not share your brains. He'd rather see the little girl suffer." Snape smirked. "_Crucio"_

Hermione screamed. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She desperately tried to wiggle free of Snape's grasp. He was stead fast on holding her. Remus jumped from his spot.

Sirius fired a hex at the greasy hair man. Quickly releasing the curse on Hermione, he blocked the hex. Hermione gasped for air. Her body itched with pain. Snape unwound his hand from her knotted hair. Allowing her body to slump to the floor, Snape spoke harshly.

"You wish to cause her more pain." With quick wand work, Snape petrified and silenced the two Marauders. "So be it"

Snape walked over the Sirius and plucked his wand from his frozen hand. Breaking it, he wordlessly released the spell, allowing the man to speak.

"You fucking bastard. I will personally kill you." Sirius spat.

"You will do nothing other than what you are told to do, Black." The death eater calmly said. "You Mr. Black will fuck Miss Granger till I say you are done. You will defile her."

Sirius growled inhumanly.

"I will not think twice about driving her insane with more curses. The choice is yours. Pain or Lust?"

Sirius stared at him. Sadness clouded his gray eyes. "Your eyes have given you away, Black"

Acting quickly, Snape hauled Hermione up by her arm and tossed her atop the table. Her body still ached from the Unforgivable. She tried to wrestle out of his grasp. Dissolving the spell that held Sirius in his place, Snape motioned him to step forward. Flicking his wand, he released Remus as well.

"I think I will let the werewolf have fun as well." Snape sneered. "If you do not comply with me Lupin, I will kill her."

Remus looked upon his former student with sadness. He knew at this point fighting was futile.

"Lupin, hold Miss. Granger's arms." Lupin failed to move. "NOW LUPIN" he poked the werewolf with his wand.

Climbing onto the table, Remus approached Hermione. "Please Remus. Don't do this." Hermione pled as she kicked her feet. "I would rather die. Please Professor Snape, don't make them do this." Remus grabbed hold of her upper body and forced it down the table. Hermione cried out, struggled to break free.

The dark man turned to Sirius. He motioned for him to take his place. Sirius stepped forward, hesitantly. Hermione pleaded to Harry's Godfather.

"I want to hear her scream, Black" Snape crept to a corner of the room

"She already is, Bastard. Haven't you heard enough?" Sirius placed his hands on the girl's knees

"Not nearly enough. I want to hear that wonderful scream you can only get from a virgin." Snape smiled with his yellowed teeth showing.

Sirius looked down at Hermione. He could not do this. He couldn't take what is not his. Tears spilled over her creamy cheeks. He looked at Remus, with his large hands wrapped around Hermione's tiny wrists.

"I'm waiting, Black" a cold voice rand through Sirius ears.

"You can keep fucking waiting" Sirius growled his response.

"What is the matter, Black? Can't get it up?" Snape laughed. "Look at her, ready and unwilling; ripe for the taking."

"Severus" a quiet voice called from the door way. Snape eyes turned to the doorway. His eyes and head dropped, respectfully.

.

TBC

I hope you guys are not disappointed. Let me know.


	7. Chapter 6

Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway, with his wand to his side.

"Headmaster" Severus said softy. He slowly raised his head to his boss.

The two Marauders' head shot towards the door. They were saved from defiling Hermione. Remus released his former student's arms while Sirius scooped the girl up and placed her on her feet.

"Miss. Granger, come here please" The old wizard, kindly said.

Hermione scramble over to him, hiding behind his back. He noticed that her cheeks were damp. Hearing the front door open, Hermione watched Aurors Kingsley and Tonks enter the kitchen. Hermione took notice the hardened look on Kingsley's face. Even Tonks, who was always bright and cheerful, had a look of disgust on hers.

"Aurors?" Hermione breathed out. "How did you know Professor Snape would be here? Are you taking him away? What will happen to the Order?"

"Even in life and death situations Miss. Granger, you still manger to ask questions" Albus smiled lightly. Suddenly, his face turned serious. "Severus, what happened, my dear boy?"

"Obsession. That little girl" Snape motioned at Hermione. "Is my obsession. I have no idea why. She's insufferable, a know-it-all, and an annoyance."

"Unfortunately Severus, I have to turn you over to the Aurors. I'm truly sorry." Kingsley and Tonks stepped around Albus to confront the dark man.

Snape sneered. "You think I'll go quietly. I really think I will give myself to the witch with the two feet and the wizard who has no clue what's going."

"You will go" a gruff voice answered. Mad-Eye Moody hobbled into the kitchen. His magically eye was twitching. He stopped behind Hermione and placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go, Snape" Tonks snapped. She held her wand steady at the man's throat.

The teacher did not move.

Hermione felt a tickle in her ear. "Let's get you out the kitchen, Miss. Granger" Mad-Eye steered the young witch out of the kitchen. Once they were safely away, the Auror spoke again.

"Did he hurt you?" Hermione sat down in one the plush chairs of the library. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"He…um cast an unforgivable on me." A stray tear rolled down her cheek, remember the pain of the curse. 

"Umm" Moody grunted. "Is your virginity still intact?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes. But he tried to…" She was cut-off by a scream. "Was that Tonks?" Hermione jumped for her chair. Moody roughly grabbed her arm.

"Tonks is a capable Auror, Miss. Granger" Moody listened to noise coming from the kitchen. Suddenly, there was silence. The Auror watched as Albus plodded down the hallway. Dumbledore leaned into Mad-Eye's ear and whispered something Hermione couldn't hear. Moody grumbled as Dumbledore retreated back to the kitchen. "Let's go, Miss. Granger"

"Go where?" Hermione asked.

"Back to the kitchen" Mad-Eye tugged on Hermione's arm, pulling her towards the kitchen.

Upon entering, Hermione saw Tonk's lifeless body being cradled by Remus. Gasping, the young witch untangled herself from Moody's grip.

"What happened? Tonks isn't dead is she?"

Dumbledore moved to Hermione's side, grasping her hands. 'No, Hermione, Miss. Tonks is not dead. Severus had hit her with a powerful hex before he used a port key to escape. She just needs to sleep it off" 

Hermione remained silent. _'Snape escaped. How can that be? He's still out there'_ she thought. Taking no notice to the conversations going on around her, Hermione slumped into a kitchen chair. She barely felt a pair of hands wrap around shoulders. She smelled spices and musk.

"Sirius, I'm frightened" Hermione observed Remus gather Tonks into his arms and exit the kitchen along with the Headmaster.

"I know, love. From this point on, you will under supervision and protection. Dumbledore will place strong wards on the house to prevent him from entering again."

Hermione sighed, standing up. "What about the Order? He'll go to You-Know-Who"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it. We have plenty of supports. It will okay." Sirius took her seat and grabbed Hermione hips, pulling her into his lap. "Are you comfortable with this?"

"I'm okay. I'm grateful that Dumbledore showed up when he did. I don't think I could handle the aftermath if you..um had…"

"I understand. I think it would ruin your friendships with Remus and me." He grasped her chin and turned her face to his. "Remember, I would never hurt you"

Hermione offered a weak smile. "I know."

TBC

Another chapter done. Yeah


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you guys some much for the reviews. I will try to make the chapter a little longer. I had never really meant this the romance fic, but

Days later, Severus approached his dark master, wearily. The room was dark except for a few white candles. Their flames flickered with the light draft in the room.

"Good evening, Severus" Voldemort spoke softly.

"Evening, My Lord" he bowed and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I do not remember calling for you, servant" The Dark Lord questioned.

"No, Milord. You did not summon me. I have information" Snape lifted his head to the dark man.

"Go on" Voldemorts red eyes flashed in the dark.

Severus breathed air into his lungs and steadied his thinking. "I have fallen out of the graces of Dumbledore, Milord"

Voldemort reminded silent. Snape shifted uneasy on his feet. "Let me see" the dark lord, demanded.

The Potions Master allowed his master into invaded his mind. He watched as the events from the past week flip behind his eyes. When the Dark Lord was satisfied, he withdrew from Severus mind.

"Tempted by virgin flesh, eh, my boy?" Voldemort closed his eyes.

"I don't know why. I can't seem to think clearly these past days."

The Dark Lord chuckled. "Oh, Severus my boy, you wanted young flesh. That is the nature of the beast. There is no science behind it. You just wanted to take out that pent up anger and sexual rage on a young, virginal girl.

It was Severus's time to be silent.

"However, I must say that I'm disappointed that you lost your post at Hogwarts and the Order. That doesn't serve me well." Voldemort said, solemnly. "I need you there."

"The Headmaster will never let me back into the school, let alone the Order."

"Do you feel any regret due to your actions?" The Dark Lord interrupted the young man.

Severus thought hard of the Dark Lords question. "No, I don't. I rather liked it." He smiled.

Voldemort chuckled again. "I did not choose you, as my most faithful, for nothing. There are plenty of pets in the dungeons. Some, I do believe, are still virgins. I suggest you partake in their company while I think of a way to get you _back_ into good graces with old fool." With that, Voldemort stood; allowing Snape to kiss the hem of his robes.

"Thank you, Milord"

"Any sightings of Snape?" Tonk flipped her auburn curls over one shoulder. A couple days rest and many potions later, Tonks was able to climb downstairs and share a late dinner with the Remus and Sirius.

"No. Not yet." Remus said, quietly. He lifted his fork full of ground beef, brought it to Tonks's lips. She grabbed it roughly, sending pieces of brown bits onto the table. "I can feed myself"

Remsu sighed and wiped the table off. "Dumbledore ordered the Weasleys and Harry to stay at their homes this summer. Leaving Hermione in our care."

"How is she?" Tonks whispered.

Sirius shifted in his seat. "She's okay. She's a strong witch. She has a very positive attitude in light of the events that took place."

"Good for her. Where is she now?" Tonks polished off the remaining ground beef from Remus's plate.

"Sleeping, I believe" Sirius answered.

The lifeless body of the young girl lay underneath the Potions Master. For a solid hour, he rode her like a horse, listening to her screams. He forced the witch to come many times. When he approached his climax, Severus wrapped his hands around the milky white throat and squeezed. He felt her throat break and her last puffs of air escape her body. Snape placed her head on the floor and watch her chocolate eyes fade to blue. The young witch's brown fizzy curls dissolve to blond straight locks. Snape sighed loudly. He wished that the Poly-Juice had lasted a little longer. For that matter, he wished the girl had lasted longer, too.

Hermione woke with a start. Pushing herself upright, she scanned her bedroom for any signs of movement. Hermione flipped the covers back and climbed out of bed. Opening her bedroom door, she padded into the hallway. Softly creeping to Remus door, she noticed that it was open a crack. Hermione slowly pushed it open. She prayed that Remus wouldn't mind if she asked him to borrow a potion to help her get back to sleep. Hermione blushed at the sight in front of her.

"Hermione" Tonks squeaked. Spotting the young witch, she climbed off Remus's lower body, with a wet slurp. The Auror's pert breasts bounce slightly as she hastily covered herself. Remus grabbed the bed sheet; covering himself.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Remus asked, still red with embarrassment

"Um. Oh. I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you if you had any sleeping potions. I'm so sorry to have interrupted you" She fumbled over her words.

"No need for apologies. Tonks and I were just..um. well. Anyway, let me look" Remus clung to the sheet as he dug into his night stand. "I am truly sorry Hermione. I'm afraid I'm out."

"Oh. That's ok"

As she turned to the door, she heard Remus speak again. "Padfoot might have some. I do believe he is still wake."

Turning back around, she thanked him. Before closing the door, Hermione heard a rustle of sheets and a girlish giggle.

Trotting up to the next floor, Hermione neared Sirius's door. She found it closed. Softly knocking, she heard a grunt. Grasping the ancient doorknob, she walked into the dark room.

"Sirius, you still up?" Hermione softly called.

"Ummm" was the response.

Hermione slowly approached his bed. She could only see the outline Sirius body in the shadows. He was lying above the covers with his arm thrown over his eyes. Only his lower body was covering. Reaching out, Hermione touched his shoulder. Sirius jerked awake; grabbing the offending hand.

"Sirius, it's me, Hermione."

Sirius breathed. "Hermione? What happened?" He said, caressing her hand.

"No, I'm fine. Do you have 'dreamless sleep' potion? I'm having trouble sleeping." Hermione confined in him.

"Yes, I do" Sirius sat up and looked under the old bed. Finding what he was looking for, he handed the tiny vial to the young girl. Moving his legs, he made room for her. "Please sit"

"Thank you." Hermione lowered herself onto the bed.

Sirius watched her through his messy black locks. She was beautiful. "Did you have another nightmare, 'Mione?"

"No, not this time. Just having trouble falling back to sleep. Too much on my mind."

Sirius chuckled as he reached out and rubbed her back. "You need to learn to turn the brain of yours off."

"That's what Harry and Ron say" Hermione smiled. She felt his fingers glide into her curls. "Hmmm, Sirius, that feels good. You kept that up, I won't need the potion."

Sirius leaned forward and moves her hair away from her neck. He blew air on her bare shoulders and watched her shiver. " 'Mione, stay with me tonight"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because" He moved his lips up to her face and captured her lips with his.

"I have found a plan, Severus" The Dark Lord announced, his red eyes bursting with light.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I haven't update sooner

A/N: Sorry I haven't update sooner. Here you guys go!! This is going to be the last chapter. Thanks you guys for the kind reviews. 

It's been three weeks since Hermione and Sirius shared their first and last kiss. Hermione decided that their situation would only cause confusion and anxiety. So, Sirius had moved on. On from the kiss they shared and on from Hermione. For the past week, she watched him flirt with a new member of the Order. A small part of her heart broke when the young girl, who was not a day over 18, giggled at something Sirius said.

It's been three weeks since the Order received word from Dumbledore that Severus Snape came into the Headmaster office and asked for forgiveness. He claimed that he was under the _Imperio Curse_. Dumbledore regrettably doubted Snape's sincerity. And while the potions master sat in the Headmaster office; the Aurors came with a court order to escort Snape off the premises. It was told that Snape had not gone quietly.

It's been two weeks since the Daily Prophet reported that Ex Potions Master of Hogwarts would be sentenced to death by the Dementos. The news was taken well by the Order. Hermione was unsure how to feel. 'Had Dumbledore done the right thing? It was not Dumbledore's fault. The Ministry was presented with overwhelming evidence of Snape guilt.' Luckily, Hermione had not been asked to testify.

It's been a week since the massive breakout from Azkaban. It was apparent that the Dark Lord had orchestrated the breakout. Just as the Order feared, Snape was one of the escapees. The Members spoke in hushed tones around Hermione. Even Sirius and Remus guarded their conversations around her. They no longer had the familiar sparkle in their eyes. Map and diagrams cluttered tables and chairs. The tone around Grimmauld place was solemn.

It's been three days since Hermione had gone into hiding, along with the rest the Order. Grimmauld Place had been abandoned. They knew that an attack was prefigured. They disbanded quickly. They left nothing in the house. Hermione stared out the window of her safe house. No letters were allowed in or out of the house. She sighed heavily. Hermione sat and thought all day long. Her guardian hobbled into the room. She didn't look up.

"Miss Granger! Constant Vigilance!" Mad Eye Moody preached.

Hermione sighed again. "What was Harry's father's nickname?

"Prongs" He spat. "You need to keep your head out of the clouds and think"

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced out of the window again.

It's been to two hours since a letter came for Hermione. The letter was carried by a large rusty colored owl. Hermione shivered as she touched the white envelope. Her name was scribbled in a familiar penmanship. The torn letter revealed a tiny piece of paper that read.

**I will not stop – S.S.**

It's been one hour and 58 minutes since Hermione passed out.

There you go folks. If anyone would like to have this story, they are welcome it.


End file.
